The proposed research will evaluate the vitamin E (tocopherol) status of a heterogeneous group of adult patients requiring bronchoscopy for either diagnostic or therapeutic considerations. Specific assessment will include the measurement of tocopherol level of lung parenchyma (obtained via open biopsy, resectionor autopsy), the bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (BAL) and plasma. Additionally, dietary estimates of usual daily intake of vitamin E, fats, selenium and calories will be obtained by dietary histories and food frequency questionnaires. Tocopherol indices will be expressed in relation to total lipids which is thought to be the most appropriate index of tocopherol status. Data are obtained to pursue two major aims. The first is to gather information on the tocopherol status of patients with potentially comporomised vitamin E nutriture due to temporary malnutrition and stress due to hyperoxia. The second is to evaluate use of a BAL index to represent tissue tocopherol status in lieu of more invasive biopsy techniques. The results of these investigations should be applicable to further studies to evaluate populations that may benefit from the clinical use of vitamin E such as patients with Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome or other groups exposed to high tensions of oxygen.